


Insecure Baby Problems

by Aunt_Cat



Series: ~The Omegaverse Collection~ [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Baby, Cute, Insecurity, M/M, Omega Verse, Pregnancy, Rushed, is 'sh#t' a swear word?, lol im not feeling so good, mentions of Canada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 02:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21218714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aunt_Cat/pseuds/Aunt_Cat
Summary: Alfred has an issue. A baby issue.





	Insecure Baby Problems

Alfred was sitting nervously in the waiting room of the hospital. It had been 12 hours since he saw his angry and pissed off lover being rushed off into the room in front of him. It had taken his Omega to call him all the insults from A-Z before Alfred rushed to get a nurse for him. Not that Alfred could blame him. Poor thing was high on pain. Eventually, he had to sadly let go of his sweetheart’s hand as they rushed him with the doctor. Alfred took a deep breath rubbing his hands. This had been the moment he’d been waiting for 2 months now with pure excitement. Every Alpha in the world who was in this position had to be feeling like him. He couldn’t understand anyone who didn’t. So much effort and preparation were put into the entire process, he needed a good result from it.

While he was nervously rubbing his hands, a nurse walked past him with a cute smile. He awkwardly smiled back as she continued down the corridor. He sighed, rubbing his arms. How long did this thing have to take? Shouldn’t it be out by now? Alfred started to bite his nails, which his little omega told him was a bad habit to do and should stop. The Alpha stopped at his thoughtful command which would have cracked him up at any other day. Alfred smiled at the thought of his omega. He couldn’t be any prouder of that man for doing this for both of them. Not like it was possible for Alfred to give birth like him but a part of Alfred could still hear his complaints how Alphas got it easy.

He perked his head up when he heard noises coming from one side of the corridor. It was some harsh wailing from one of the rooms and there was nervous Alpha just like Alfred standing there. Alfred watched him curiously. He must be just like Alfred. Just having a sweet time knocking up his omega and then getting a beautiful baby in return. A middle-aged old woman (who had to be their doctor) came out and took a good glance at the Alpha as if to make sure to him. Then she smiled brightly at him.

“Congratulations! It’s a girl!” said the doctor, delivering the news with such ease.

The Alpha smiled happily back. The two started to talk but Alfred started to zone out because he felt like he was about to freak out. They must have been there for 2 hours, what was taking so damn long with his. Were 12 hours even healthy for a labour process?

Alfred grumbled, starting to play with his fingers. He had to calm down. This wasn’t helping himself or anyone around. He could see some of the nurses worriedly look at him as if about to call security. He took deep breaths and his tense scent must have calmed down because he heard the nurses taking deep breaths. Maybe he should start smoking again. It always calmed him down. But Arthur would beat the shit out of him after working so hard to give up. And maybe because he didn’t want the baby to see the smoke.

Suddenly, some random doctor came out. He was this old man, who wore shiny glasses so Alfred couldn’t see his eyes. He held such a sour expression on his face, a part of Alfred wished the other woman doctor was here instead of this man. He was taller than Alfred which would shock Alfred because he was quite tall for an Alpha. However, Alfred didn’t care at the time, he just wanted to know what was happening with this whole baby process. He needed some immediate relief. It was a pain waiting.

“Well?” Alfred’s voice croaked out.

There was sympathy written all over this doctor’s face. It was as if his sour expression just disappeared and was dripping with pure sympathy. Alfred never liked that. He thought of it as a nicer way of saying someone ‘pitied’ you. After a hard minute, the doctor sighed.

“I’m sorry…They didn’t make it…”

Alfred’s eyes widened. He expected some kind of joke. But the doctor just started talking which blurred out. He didn’t listen to what the doctor had to say. He didn’t care what the procedures would be. He wanted to see his love smile at him.

_“Alfred.”_

He’s gone. Oh god, he’s gone. He fell to his knees, not wanting to comprehend this...Arthur…

_ “Alfred!” _

And their baby…

**“ALFRED!”**

Alfred sat up with a gasp. He panted softly, wiping his cold sweat off his brow. He looked around to find his Arthur just sweetly sleeping next to him. Alfred could have whined in absolute relief but instead, he just neared his face and kissed his bushy brow. His omega just grumbled and turned away from the intrusion of his sweaty and wet kiss. That made Alfred grin softly.

Alfred sighed, laying his head back onto the pillow. It was a dream. It could have made him sob with relief but for now, he just stayed quiet. He stared up at the ceiling, shaking slightly. It wasn’t a dream, it had to be some nightmare. But it’s not like the first time he’s had it. He turned to Arthur, his precious, and spooned him before nuzzling and peppering his neck with kisses. After littering his neck with silent kisses, he tried sleeping again. But he couldn’t. Every time he closed his damned eyes, the thought of that nasty ugly doctor telling him bad news appeared. Alfred realised he wasn’t getting any sleep for the rest of the night. He gave up to his awakened self and decided to get up. He checked the clock for the time and wouldn’t you know, 3 am. Perfect time to wake up from a nightmare. He sighed and got up and heading through the bedroom to the door.

Alfred turned to Arthur, just watching him for a few seconds. The window shone the moonlight on his blond hair. His pale skin shone nearly as brightly as his hair. Alfred, smiled, wanting to slowly kiss him awake and then maybe get cute nuzzling from Arthur. However, Alfred had a bigger chance of being yelled at for being an ‘annoying prat’ rather than get that.

Alfred left their bedroom. He went to the bathroom and just washed his face twice. He ignored the dripping water from his face while he reached for a face towel. Before leaving the bathroom, he inspected his face and how it still didn’t look wet. He started making his way downstairs, tiptoeing as he went on each step of the stairs. When he got to the hallway, he put on some proper old slippers on that Arthur always keeps reminding him to throw away and stealthily manoeuvred towards the kitchen.

The living room he walked through the untidy mess of the evening’s party that had been going on a couple of hours before. The couple had planned a big party, all Alfred’s idea because they felt they haven’t seen their friends in a long time. Alfred stayed with his policing friends whilst constantly watching Arthur speak with his sweet beta brother, Mathew. Arthur was the most anti-social person when it came to any omegas, which explained a lot to Alfred when the two basically were each other's besties. However, Alfred had very big suspicions about Arthur’s personality towards omegas. A part of him really thought that Arthur was not keen on sharing Alfred to anyone else. It’s what Alfred liked about Arthur.

Alfred finally got to the kitchen, with a quick groan of victory. When he turned on the kitchen lights, he sighed with relief to see the kettle was full of water, which would simply mean he didn’t have to worry about making more noise. He turned it on and just watched as the comforting sound of it heating up sounded through the kitchen. He remembered once how he had put the tea in the microwave and Arthur walked in on his spectacle. That day ended with a very angry Brit forcing his very scared American alpha to write an A4 sheet of ‘I will never put the tea in the microwave’. Alfred also remembered the delicious sex on the desk afterwards.

He smiled softly. Ah. Arthur. His pride and joy. If anyone asked him the reasons for sticking with this stubborn omega, Alfred would reply because he likes stubborn omegas. The real truth was he couldn’t get enough of how different Arthur always acted with him. Always gave him the harder punches, always gave him the louder moans, always showed him his snobby attitude and for some reason, Alfred kept wanting more. Arthur was his sun and Alfred couldn’t be happier to be sharing his life with an omega like him.

The kettle clicked and Alfred quickly got his cup out and started pouring with a grin on his face. He always fills for him and Arthur. Soon they’ll be 3 cups to fill. There was a chuckle on his lips but it quickly died down and was replaced with an ugly frown.

Baby. His baby. That’s in Arthur. An extremely young child. A child in the first period of life.

He wasn’t regretting the baby! Never! Alfred remembers when Arthur came towards him with a nervous smile and wet eyes. The news sprung and Alfred cried the most out of the two. Him being a father was the most exciting thing that could happen. As Arthur grew in body and in a bad mood, Alfred was a true champ, helping him along the way. But as the 9 months slowly ended, as Alfred had to deal with every one of Arthur’s weird cravings, fat tears and also getting excited for the baby in weeks to arrive, he realised he was also very very scared of the future.

Yes, scared. The Alpha who worked as a police officer was scared of the birth due date. This was an Alpha who has seen blood, an officer who’s had to shoot someone down to refrain criminal continue to damage to themselves and those around said criminal (he would never shoot somewhere vital to kill said criminal, he’d never let himself). He couldn’t believe himself that he was that much of a coward.

He groaned, adding some coffee mixture to his hot boiling cup of water.

Alfred knew coffee wasn’t a good substance to help with sleep. But he didn’t want to sleep. He didn’t want to see it again. That nasty dream was enough for him. Alfred had been having that horrible dream for 2 weeks. It made him ill and going to work was a pain because of it because of his lack of sleep. He was so bad one day that his own boss humiliated him by sending him home until he was fit enough to work again. A talk with his worried mate, quickly made Alfred develop a weird feeling of wanting to hug Arthur when he slept.

Alfred sighed taking a small sip. Then pulled away because it was too hot. He really needed sleep.

He enjoyed the quietness. It was a nice thing. Sometimes to just not worry about anything and just focus on the thing in front of you right now. Alfred didn’t know why but silence just made him kind of reflect on what he’d done and see whether he wanted to fix it. And most times, it worked. So, he was grateful for some silence in this big quiet house.

But then he heard footsteps and flinched.

Arthur was awake. And it was at 3 o’clock. In the morning. For a pregnant omega to be awake at that time was either because they feel sick or they are in need of something. Alfred felt like Arthur was coming down to choke him for leaving him in bed. He listened quietly to the grumbles of his lover.

Alfred had his ‘sorry’ smile as a grumpy and messy Arthur walked in the kitchen. Arthur still looked beautiful in Alfred’s opinion. The fact he wore his shirt because he felt like all his maternity clothes were too tight on him, made Alfred’s alpha instinct very happy at how he made him big. In a good way of course. He can’t resist Arthur as he waddled towards him with an eyebrow raised, to kiss his head once again. Arthur accepted it.

“Alfred, I’m not sure whether you noticed but it’s too early to be drinking coffee.”

Alfred laughed softly, taking another small sip. It was a bit cooler now.

“Sorry, Artie. Didn’t want to sleep again tonight.”

“Call me Artie again and next time your police friends come for Sunday Lunch; I’ll be calling you some kinky name for the entire day.” He joked, going next to Alfred.

“I bet you 10 dollars you won’t. You’ll be too busy worrying about being a gentleman.”

Arthur rolled his eyes but held a soft smile on his face. Alfred could have sighed dreamily. That was the smile that made him very sure he was in love with this omega. While Arthur quickly stole a sip of his coffee, Alfred held a grin as Arthur slowly realised what it was. Arthur stuck his tongue out, in disgust.

“Ugh. Gross.”

“Coffee all the way, babe.”

“Still gross, love.” Arthur swiftly replied.

It was comfortingly quiet. Alfred felt Arthur relax his head on his shoulder. Alfred wrapped his hands around his waist giving him a quick kiss to his cheek before relaxing his own head on Arthurs. Arthur’s hair smelt deliciously of forest berries.

“Are you okay, Alfie?” he asked, looking at Alfred.

Alfred blinked.

“I’m fine. Why?”

“I’ve known you for 10 years, my love. You don’t drink coffee at 3 am because you like it. Something happened.”

Alfred sighed, smiling sadly. Arthur was good at reading the atmosphere, something he very desperately needed.

It was silent again.

“I…I had that dream. Again…yeah...” he said awkwardly.

Arthur proper looked at him while Alfred looked away. It was embarrassing. He couldn’t believe he couldn’t handle some stupid nightmare like a alpha. A part of him just kind of wanted to suck it up, or something. Arthur had a nasty habit of doing something like that.

Arthur sighed, nuzzling his neck and giving him a quick peck to his cheek.

“Why don’t we talk? You go wait in the living room and I’ll just make myself some tea.”

Alfred nodded and left his cute omega to do his thing. Meanwhile, he just sat on the couch, looking at one of the pictures in the frames. It was of that time when Alfred and Arthur had first arrived at their holiday destination, Japan. Arthur’s boss, a very kind Beta (Alfred was very amused when he found out) had suggested going there. In it, Alfred and Arthur were in a restaurant with Arthur smiling shily next to Alfred who had his arm around him. It was perfect. It was the night they celebrated their arrival in such a beautiful country. Alfred’s brain, however, decided that it would start thinking about how he would lose Arthur to this baby because the pain will be too much.

A noise came from Alfred. Quickly, He bit his lip in fear he’ll start crying.

“Alfred?” asked a confused and concerned Arthur.

Alfred wiped his eyes and turned towards the standing Arthur. How long had he been standing there? He let out a watery laugh.

“Ahhh… sorry…I…I…” he tried but tears began to fall.

Arthur bit his lip. He neared towards his alpha before he put his tea next to Alfred’s coffee and took his hands.

“Let it out, love. Just let it all out.”

Alfred nodded. He took deep breaths.

“I like my shirt on you.”

Arthur snorted.

“Don’t change the topic, idiot. Just tell me.”

Alfred laughed again, but this time he hugged Arthur. He didn’t hug him too tight because of his round belly.

“I love you. I love you and our little angel so much…”

“Mm…”

“But I’m…”

Alfred looked away and Arthur raised an eyebrow.

“But I’m scared.”

Arthur watched him. He laughed softly.

“What of? Our little bean? He’s not going to bite you.”

Alfred didn’t laugh though. He stared at the floor.

“I’m scared of being a parent. Or … that I forgot something that we needed. I’m scared of a lot of stupid shit like that. However, I…”

This time Alfred looked up, smiling so sadly.

“I’m scared I’ll lose you. Or it... Or maybe both…And I don’t want that! I really don’t! I just… I don’t want to go to the hospital, and after watching you go into a hospital to give birth, instead, an ugly 67-year-old doctor comes out to tell me you are dead. Or both of you. And I try to calm myself down but I just worry more and more and those stupid dreams aren’t helping…”

Arthur was silent as Alfred shook against him. Alfred was taking shaky breaths. Suddenly, Alfred felt his beautiful mate hug him close. Alfred smiled sadly in this embrace Arthur was providing.

The night was calm until Arthur’s sniffles were soon heard in Alfred’s ear. Alfred blinked.

“Damn you.” Muttered Arthur.

Alfred pulled back, and took Arthur’s hands and watched Arthur start crying.

“I’m supposed to love you more…”

Alfred laughed and hugged Arthur close. It was Arthur’s turn to cry into his chest. He took a bit longer to calm down because of his hormones but Alfred didn’t mind just rubbing his head and kissing his forehead. He whispered soft words of ‘sorry’ and ‘I love you’ in his ears and Arthur finally calmed down with a hiccup.

Arthur grabbed Alfred’s cheek and forced him to look into the omega’s eyes.

“Listen here you buffoon of a muppet. I’m not dying and neither is our baby. I’ll make sure of it. One, I’m not going to leave you alone because you’ll turn fat without me reminding you. Oi, don’t give me that look, Alfred Franklin Jones. And I’m not some whiny and weak omega. If I can punch you so hard to leave a bruise for an entire week, then I’m sure as hell I can make sure that I can handle some pregnancy.”

Arthur then spread his arms. Alfred could never imagine that Arthur could get more beautiful.

“You gave me love. So, I’m giving you this child and my love. Come on you idiot.” He said, smiling.” Take me back upstairs and kiss me until you, I and the baby feel tired.”

Alfred stared but then gave him a wet smile.

“Yes, sir!” he said, laughing sweetly.

All worries washed away as the two softly kissed on the couch, with promises of more to come in the bedroom. After all, they had some warmth to try and get from their kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Due to me being unwell with anxiety and personal problems, I have been forced to rush this because I'm desperate to post stuff now.  
HaHaHa.  
I swear I write more, I'm just really tired.  
T-T  
Anyways! I hope you enjoyed this little cute scene.


End file.
